Shine On
by HPFreak2
Summary: Hermione and Harry get together in 7th year. Something goes very wrong. Three years later, Harry finds her sitting in a bar in Hogsmeade. Now what? (Old Title: Love's Second Chance) COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

For all who've read my story from day one, I'd like to present the redone chapter one. It wasn't making me happy, and I was aware it was slightly confusing. So here it is, the made over chapter one. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

She sat in the stingy bar, enjoying the quiet around her. It was late, and she had decided to take a walk from the Inn she was staying at since she couldn't sleep yet again.

She ended up at this musty bar in Hogsmeade, sipping an ice water. When she'd ordered it, the bartender gave her a glare. Most people come to bars to drink away bad memories. Hermione didn't do that.

She wanted to forget the memories, sure, but they were good ones. But she wanted to forget them for a good reason, though. They broke her heart every time she thought of them. Without thinking, she reached into her front cloak pocket and pulled out the ring she'd been carrying with her for years.

She sighed as she fingered the silver ring, wondering why she still kept it. It was useless, and it brought back memories she'd rather forget and get over, but she couldn't bring herself to throw it out.

"More water miss?" The bartender wheezed.

"Yeah, sure." She didn't look up as he pored more water into her glass from a dingy pitcher.

She sighed again, welcoming memories that sank her deeper into a depression she'd been stuck in for as long as she'd had the ring.

Why hadn't he kept in contact with her as he'd promised? What had happened to him? Surely if Voldemort had gotten him, it would have been all over the Daily Prophet. And she'd been checking every paper. Nothing at all of his whereabouts, or Harry's, had been in the paper.

So where was her life headed now? Hopefully in a new direction, she thought.

She'd been offered a job at Hogwarts, after three years of missing it. She was to teach Transfiguration. Since it was her highest N.E.W.T score, it was obvious that she was bound to teach it. Of course, she'd immediately accepted the offer the second after Dumbledore had offered it to her. It was a secret dream of hers to teach at Hogwarts, ever since she'd grown to respect the teachers there, with the obvious exceptions of Snape and Filtch.

But school was to begin in a few days time, and she couldn't help but feeling slightly frightened and overly excited at the same time. She was going back to Hogwarts, finally.

A light breeze blew at her back, telling her someone else at entered the bar. She put the ring away in its usual place, and taking a sip of water, she wondered if she should be getting back to the Inn.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! The usual?" The bartender wheezed again.

_P-potter?_ She thought. _No, it can't be_.

"Sure." An extremely familiar voice answered.

Her eyes were wide in shock and she just stared straight ahead, trying to ignore the goosebumps on her arms, and the shiver down her spine, and accelerating speed of her heart, and the whirling thoughts in her mind.

He was back.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a rainy and cloudy day, and the air was sticky with humidity. Hermione was in her dorm, watching the sheets of rain pouring onto the grounds. She sighed, fogging up the window.  
  
Yawning and stretching she turned around and wandered toward the door. She found Harry and Ron sitting by the fire as usual, playing chess.  
  
It was seventh year, and the three of them had grown considerably. Ron was filling out finally, and was as tall as ever. Harry looked more mature and not so boyish. His black hair stayed as messy as ever, and his green eyes just as bright behind his glasses.  
  
Hermione was filling out herself, curves and all. Of course you really couldn't tell very well behind the bagging robes she wore everyday. Her hair was more tamed, and she was happy for it. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she sat to watch the boys.  
  
"Where've you been Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"No where special." She answered.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked, taking his eye from the game.  
  
Those green eyes always threw her off. Blinking she shook it off.  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"Hm," he said, going back to the game. He ordered his bishop around and he knocked one of Ron's pawns to pieces.  
  
"Ha!" He cried.  
  
"Don't you guys get tired of this game?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Never." Ron answered shortly.  
  
With a playful roll of her eyes, Hermione sat back and watched Harry's ass get kicked once again.  
  
"Damn," He said as he watched his king being crushed and attacked. "Lost again."  
  
"Shouldn't surprise you by now." Hermione said gently.  
  
"Oh shut up. I will beat him again." He grinned at her, those eyes catching her interest again.  
  
"Keep dreaming." Ron said as he put away his pieces. ""Mione? Are you going to the Ball this year?"  
  
"Ball?" She tore her eyes from Harry's.  
  
There was to be a ball held especially for the seventh years, at the end of December.  
  
"It's only October Ron. I don't know yet."  
  
"Still..."  
  
She could have sworn she saw his ears turn a shade of pink as he picked up the chessboard. He went upstairs to put it away.  
  
"Are you going?" She asked Harry, who still sat in his seat at the table while Hermione was comfortable on the couch. A nice distance, she thought.  
  
"Maybe. If I can find someone to go with." He got up and sat by her.  
  
So much for that...  
  
"Who you planning to ask?"  
  
It's not like I care or anything, she thought to herself.  
  
"It's only October Hermione." He mocked, resting his head on the back of the couch.  
  
She rolled her eyes again, looking into the fire.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hm?" She turned back to see him sitting closer.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." She said with again.  
  
"You sure?" His voice was full on concern. Something she'd seen experienced a small number of times over the years she'd know him.  
  
She looked back into the fire, trying to ignore him, and his eyes.  
  
She looked gorgeous, he thought to himself. Her hair was shining in the firelight.  
  
There was something she wasn't telling him, and he was bound and determined to get it out of her. Her brown eyes couldn't hide anything.  
  
He reached up, and was surprised when she jumped when he took her chin in his hand and turned her to him. He gazed at her intently as her eyes grew slightly wider.  
  
"You're hiding something."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She stared at him, almost as in challenge.  
  
"Yes you do." He said directly.  
  
"Let go." She said defiantly.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
She tried to shake him off, but he took a better grip.  
  
He saw the fire in her eyes, and he grinned at it.  
  
"And just what the hell are you grinning at?"  
  
"You." He continued to grin.  
  
"I can see that. Get your hands off me." He was making her feel things, and she didn't like it at all. He was too close for comfort.  
  
"Not on your life." His thumb rubbed her chin, and she stiffened, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"Get your hands *off* me Potter before-"  
  
"Before you what?" he said dangerously.  
  
His eyes bore into hers, and she found her stomach squirming. Fighting for control, she stared right back.  
  
"Before I hurt you." She growled.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
She cocked a brow at him in a challenge.  
  
"You better sit still." He said, getting closer.  
  
"Or what?" She was still now. His voice had caught her attention.  
  
He was inching forward, and she could feel his breath on her lips when the boys' dormitory door opened and Ron stepped out. She jumped back, her heart pounding.  
  
Even after that scare Harry still had that cocky grin on his face.  
  
It gave him a little entertainment to see her so jumpy, and slightly pale.  
  
"Who's ready for dinner?" Ron asked, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Sure." Said, trying to slow her heart rate. She wouldn't let Harry know he was having this kind of effect on her. No, she would not give him that satisfaction.  
  
Even if he already knew.  
  
"All right. You coming Harry?"  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
Ron led the way out and Hermione followed.  
  
A hand closed over her wrist and she spun around to meet a teasing smile that went all the way to his green eyes.  
  
"We'll finish this later." He whispered.  
  
He walked around her and hurriedly chased Ron out the portrait hole. She blinked a few times, regained her control, and followed Harry on shaky knees. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
That night, Hermione lay in bed awake, thinking.  
  
She seemed to be going insane. She could not stop thinking about Harry and what he'd nearly done.  
  
But of course she'd never let that happen. She was way to busy with school to be bothered with Harry and his little infatuation. Though it seemed more than just an infatuation...  
  
Confused and frustrated with what she was feeling, she tossed herself onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
What made her frustrated at herself was the fact that she'd wanted him to kiss her. Sexual tension was something she'd never dealt with before, and now, it was killing her.  
  
But did she really want Harry Potter to be her first kiss? She'd have to remember him for the rest of her life. She knew it was pathetic to be nearly 18 and not have been kissed yet, but she never cared until now. Though, oddly enough, that wasn't the issue that was bothering her now. The fact that it could ruin a perfectly good friendship was what was bugging her.  
  
Rolling over, she stared blankly at the canopy of her four-poster.  
  
"Why me?" She said aloud to the quiet dorm.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning came with more rain, but lighter this time.  
  
Hermione blinked sleep out of her eyes as she rose to sit up in bed. She pulled back her curtains and picked up her wristwatch.  
  
8:00am  
  
Way too early for a Saturday.  
  
She got back into bed and tried to sleep. Unfortunately, she was unable to go back to dreamland, so she got up and dressed.  
  
She knew Harry and Ron well enough to know they wouldn't be up yet, so she grabbed the latest novel she was reading and headed downstairs. She'd grown tired of reading textbooks a few years ago. It was quite a jump from reading about potions and deadly spells to romance novels, but she enjoyed them. She settled herself in a cozy armchair by the newly lit fire. The common room was completely empty, and she could clearly hear the raindrops hitting the high windows.  
  
She didn't know how much time had passed, but as sleepy Gryffindors started milling around the room, she ignored their chatter and let the world of the book take her.  
  
"Morning Sunshine." He said right in her ear.  
  
She screamed and jumped.  
  
Hand over her heart, she breathed heavily.  
  
"Scare ya?" Chuckling, Harry came around and sat down on the couch.  
  
"No." She said, her breathing becoming even.  
  
Harry cocked a brow at her. "If you didn't notice, you squealed."  
  
"I didn't squeal!" She said it with as much dignity as she could muster.  
  
He continued to stare at her.  
  
"It was a cry of surprise." She marked her place in her book.  
  
"Right." He said.  
  
The silence settled in, and she was about to reopen her book.  
  
"Want to go to breakfast?"  
  
"I'm not hungry." She said from behind her open book.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
The book went back to her lap. What the hell was he doing?  
  
Messing with her mind, that's what. And it was working.  
  
"And how would you know that?" Her eyebrows rose.  
  
"Because I know everything." He said smugly.  
  
"Cocky much?"  
  
"Yeah, from time to time." He grinned. Before she could get caught in it, she raised her book again. After a few moments, she saw fingers close over the top and he gently lowered the paperback, so he could see her face.  
  
He was closer than she thought. He'd gotten out of his seat.  
  
"Plus, you want to go with me anyway." He said, letting his voice go slightly husky, and enjoying the look on her face.  
  
Her stomach squirmed.  
  
Damn him.  
  
"That's what you think." She tried to raise her book again, but he took it. "Hey!"  
  
He stood and held it out to her, just out of reach.  
  
"Come on, you know you want to." He grinned again.  
  
She got up to grab it back and he just danced backward, hitting a chair at the table, tripping and falling back, the book flying from his hand.  
  
Hermione covered her mouth with both hands as she watching him stumble and fall. She snorted, picked up her book, which had conveniently landed at her feet, and wandered over to the accident site.  
  
"Well." She said teasingly, looking down at him.  
  
He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Not a word."  
  
"That was graceful." It was her turn for a cocky grin.  
  
"I said not a word." He straightened his glasses on his face.  
  
"Oops, too late."  
  
He glared up at her, with a slight smile.  
  
"Aren't you going to help me up?"  
  
She blinked down at him, holding her grin in place.  
  
"Nope. See you at breakfast." She gave a cheery wave and started to exit the common room. "Oh, and Harry? One last word for ya." She paused as she caught his attention. "Karma." And with a chuckle, climbed out of the portrait hole.  
  
She sure knew how to make an exit, he thought as he got up off the floor, and turning the chair upright.  
  
Well, that's what he deserved for trying too hard. Rubbing the back of his now aching neck, he said on the couch again.  
  
Ron came down a few minutes later.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" He asked, seeing the pained expression on his friend's face.  
  
"Took a fall."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Ow. Oh, just being clumsy." He rolled his neck around.  
  
"You? Clumsy? No."  
  
Was the sarcasm ever going to end?  
  
"Shut up." But he smiled.  
  
Together, the two headed toward the Great Hall.  
  
And Harry was already plotting revenge. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Hermione grinned as she hugged her book to her chest. She had no idea she had it in her to flirt like that. And it was so much fun!  
  
She was practically skipping into the Entrance Hall, but she caught herself and walked calmly into the Great Hall.  
  
She spotted Ginny and went to sit by her.  
  
"Hey Gin, how's it going?"  
  
The young girl poked at her food with her fork, staring at it aimlessly.  
  
"Alright, what's wrong with you?" Hermione helped herself to dinner, hoping her eyes weren't as large as her stomach.  
  
"Nothing." She sighed.  
  
"Ginny, you're not fooling anyone." Hermione watched her.  
  
"I can't tell you. You'll kill me. Ron will kill me."  
  
"Now, now. The worst we could do is disown you." Hermione grinned, but stopped when the young redhead didn't respond.  
  
She sighed again.  
  
"Alright. Promise not to say anything?" Ginny finally looked up at her with big brown eyes.  
  
"Of course."  
  
She glanced toward the Slytherin table, and Hermione followed her gaze and was suddenly confused. She seemed to be staring at Malfoy who had the same saddened look upon his face.  
  
"Ginny..."  
  
She suddenly squealed as she was poked in her ribs on either side. Her heart as leapt, and she knew who it was.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
"Hi there." His cocky grin was in place again, as he sat down next to Hermione, and Ron took a spot on Harry's other side.  
  
She turned back to Ginny, and realized she was gone. Looking around quickly she noticed her leaving the Hall. And when Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table, she noticed Malfoy watching her.  
  
How peculiar...  
  
Hermione didn't think on it, she just enjoyed her meal.  
  
She was about to take a bite of mashed potato when she felt a hand slide onto her knee and rest there.  
  
Staring straight ahead, she tried to calm the butterflies that had just filled in her stomach. The fork was halfway to her mouth, and it just sat there as well. She took the bite, finding it hard to swallow.  
  
Sneaky bastard, she thought.  
  
He was talking to Ron, and Ron was responding enthusiastically. 'Must be talking about Quidditch.' She thought with a mental eye roll.  
  
She went stiff as his thumb started to move. Gently, he was rubbing the inside of her knee, setting off her nerves.  
  
She stared at the jug of pumpkin juice, concentrating on her heart rate.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's wrong? You're staring at that jug like you want it to explode."  
  
She wouldn't look Harry in the eye, but out of the corner of her own she could see him thoroughly enjoying torturing her. Worst of all, he knew how it affected her, and was using it against her. To drive her crazy...on purpose.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." She managed a smile.  
  
"Are you sure Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
She looked him in the eye, and she could tell he could read her like an open book.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just going up to the common room now. See you."  
  
She rose, feeling his hand slide off her knee, grateful it was gone, but now she felt suddenly alone.  
  
What the hell was he playing at? She wondered as she stalked toward the common room.  
  
He wants to play that kind of game. Well two can play it. Her pace slowed as she realized she had no idea what she was doing. She was slammed with questions that filled her mind.  
  
What was she getting herself into? What if this game went to far? What if it went terribly wrong? She stopped in her tracks and leaned on a cold stone wall.  
  
She stared at the floor, her breathing uneven. The butterflies were still there, and they weren't leaving anytime soon.  
  
She liked him. She had feelings for him.  
  
Oh no.  
  
What had she done?  
  
Nothing, said a voice in her head. This is the way it's supposed to be. Plus, it's perfectly okay to have a crush.  
  
But what about the friendship? It couldn't ruin it.  
  
What's life without taking a risk?  
  
But was she ready to take that kind of risk?  
  
What if it was worth it?  
  
She was starting to think she was thinking too hard.  
  
But what if it was worth it?  
  
She looked up confidently.  
  
"Why not?" she said to the empty hall. "Why the hell not?"  
  
And she walked up the stairs toward the common room.  
  
But the second she stepped into the common all her confidence was lost. Butterflies reappeared.  
  
She took a deep breath and wandered toward the fire, where Harry and Ron where sitting, talking over weekend homework.  
  
"Hey," she said cheerfully.  
  
Harry looked up at her, and smiled, his eye's twinkling in triumph from spooking her at dinner.  
  
"Hermione, I don't understand this potion. Will you help me?"  
  
She smiled sweetly and bent to help him.  
  
Harry watched her helping Ron. She was so patient. Her smooth hair fell over her shoulder and grazed the table as she bent over, pointing things out to Ron. He found it oddly sweet as she tucked that beautiful hair behind her ear. When she looked up and met her brown eyes, he realized just how gorgeous she'd become. It knocked him backward, so to speak.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She raised her eyebrows with a smile.  
  
"Huh? Nothing." He bent over his own homework, trying to concentrate, but only seeing her face in his mind.  
  
Hermione hid a smile. Had she just thrown him off? No way, she wasn't capable of that. He was the teasing one. Or had the tables turned? So suddenly? She might be able to use his against him, and she silently chuckled as Ron got her attention again with another potions question.  
  
After a few hours of diligent homework, the three gave up.  
  
"I'm-" Ron was caught off by a sudden yawn, "so tired."  
  
"Thank God this is done." Hermione closed her text and rolled up her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. She'd overdone it by a few inches, but she didn't think Lupin would mind. It was so great having him back at school. It was his second year in a row teaching, and all three of them had excellent marks in that class.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Ron said tiredly, gathering up his things. "See you."  
  
And he left.  
  
How convenient, Hermione thought.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat in silence as Harry finished his last few words on his DATDA essay.  
  
Hermione's confidence was back, and she was bound and determined not to let it go.  
  
"That was quite a mean trick you played at dinner." She said.  
  
He looked up to see a very different Hermione. She looked...cocky. Her eyebrow was raised delicately, and a smirk covered her lips, and her eyes were very cool.  
  
"Trick?"  
  
"You think you could just throw me off like that?" It was time to get mean, and despite her shaking hands, she moved toward him.  
  
To Harry's astonishment, Hermione sat herself down right on his lap. All thoughts of homework fled his mind.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.  
  
She leaned in, faming his face with her hands and staring him straight in the eye.  
  
"Two can play this game you started Harry." She whispered.  
  
Her lips were so close...so close... Why couldn't he just move in an inch and make that contact?  
  
Because he was too nervous. Hermione Granger was making him nervous. Oh great.  
  
"Game?" He was starting to regain himself, slowly.  
  
"Yes game. You think you can just touch me like that and get away with it? I think not." She said seductively as she could. She now had her hands where his neck met his shoulder.  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" He brought his hands to her waist, and rested them there.  
  
It was a challenge.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow again.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" She looked down at him and wet her lips.  
  
His eyes flashed dangerously, and it almost made her want to abort her mission.  
  
"Of course I'd like to know." He ran his hands up her sides.  
  
Her nerves were screaming, and she was trying not to shake. But she kept her eyes cool and calm. She wouldn't let him see what he was doing to her.  
  
He saw it anyway, no matter how much she tried to hide it. Was she ever going to learn that her eyes told him everything?  
  
She stared at him softy, wetting her lips again and moving in closer.  
  
"I think you'll have to wait. I'll show you later."  
  
She held in a chuckle and started to get up.  
  
Before she could get to her feet, she'd been pulled back onto his lap, and his mouth crushed to hers. He heard her sharp intake of breath.  
  
Her eyes flew open, and her heart raced. He pulled her closer, softening the kiss. She relaxed and found the energy to bring her hands to his neck.  
  
He parted from her, letting her breathe only for a second when he kissed her softly again.  
  
Her breathing had evened and slowed, and she opened her eyes to see him looking down at her, a smirk firmly placed on his face.  
  
"That's about what I had in mind." She whispered.  
  
"Really? Me too." He bent and kissed her again.  
  
She loved how wonderful kissing was. She had no idea. No clue at all. His lips where soft and gentle and warm, and it just made her crave more.  
  
He pulled back and looked at her in silence, the light from the fire playing shadows on his handsome face.  
  
Surprising them both she famed his face and pulled his mouth to hers again.  
  
Sensations she never imagined swirled inside her. Inside her brain, and her stomach, and most of all, her heart.  
  
She was slowly making her way toward a cliff that fell straight down a jagged edge. She wasn't sure if she was ready to make that fall...Not yet anyway. Not yet.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Chapter Five_  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning with a smile planted on her face. She kept her eyes closed and stretched, feeling absolutely relaxed.  
  
With a happy sigh, she opened her eyes, and smiled at the canopy of her bed.  
  
Warm and fuzzy was too cliché, she thought. But she couldn't think of any other words to fit how she felt right now. It was just, wonderful.  
  
She stretched and pulled back her curtains, blinded by the morning sun. She picked up her wristwatch, blinking sleep out of her eyes.  
  
9:45am  
  
Well gee, she'd slept in. Was it the extra sleep that made her feel so relaxed? Or the fact that she'd had her first kiss yesterday? Or the fact it was Harry Potter who'd kissed her, the one boy she'd been secretly pining over since fifth year?  
  
Suddenly filled with energy, she jumped out of bed and dressed. And with a smile spreading her face, she raced down the stairs just because she had the energy to do so. She jumped the last few steps and flew through the door into the empty common room. It was Sunday, and everyone was still sleeping. Feeling utterly giddy, she spun in a circle a few times.  
  
And that's just how Harry found her. His stomach tightened with emotion as he watched how happy she was. Her flushed pick face full of life, and vitality. She obviously had no idea she was being watched, because she continued to dance in the common room as if no was watching. His lips turned up in a smile as she let out a happy giggle.  
  
She stopped spinning and spotted him. Heart pounding, breathing ragged, her smile faltered.  
  
"Don't let me stop your fun." He said, walked toward her.  
  
"Er...I was just, um.."  
  
"No need to explain Hermione." He reached her and slid his arms around her waist.  
  
Her lips curved again as she wound her arms around his neck and sighed. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, loving the feel of him against her.  
  
He could feel her thudding heart against his chest, and the smell of her hair was intoxicating. He breathed her in, wishing they could stay this way forever. Wait, forever? Forever was a long time. But this felt so incredibly right.  
  
She hugged him, and drew back, wanting to see his eyes. He was smiling down at her, with half lidded eyes. She looked back up at him, matching the passion in his gaze. She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth.  
  
An emotion ran through him so fast, that he was having trouble keeping up. He lowered his lips to hers again and kissed her thoroughly, and deeply when she allowed it.  
  
She was enjoying this new fabulous sensation. Her stomach gave small tugs whenever he changed the angle of the kiss, sending her head spinning. She left each nerve of her body come alive. She ran her hand into his hair, keeping one steadying had on his neck.  
  
He tried to draw her closer, thinking she couldn't be close enough. He broke the kiss, and rested his head on her shoulder, breathing onto her neck. She closed her eyes and set her chin on his shoulder, sighing deeply. Going with instinct, Harry kissed her neck softly. And when he didn't think that was enough, he rained feather soft kisses up her neck and to her ear, ending with a peck on the cheek. She smiled, and looked at him.  
  
"Harry what are we doing?" She asked, her head still in orbit.  
  
"I don't know," He answered quietly, "but I like it."  
  
She smiled and kissed him again. "Good, me too."  
  
"So what does this make us? We're not just friends anymore." His eyes twinkled.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're so beautiful Hermione."  
  
She blinked up at him, a little surprised. "Thank you."  
  
"And because you're so beautiful, I know all the other blokes are going to be after you."  
  
"And your point is?" She chuckled.  
  
"I'll just have to make you mine. All mine."  
  
Her heart thudded. His?  
  
"Will you be mine Hermione? My one and only?" He looked into her eyes.  
  
Oh that tug in her stomach came back with a forceful pull.  
  
"Um.."  
  
He leaned his forehead against hers. "You can't resist me, and we both know it."  
  
Those green eyes were alive with life and emotion. And those soft lips could be hers, all hers, if she could just find her voice!  
  
"Of course Harry." He said.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
She nodded and smiled wider.  
  
He crushed his mouth to hers and then hugged her tighter.  
  
Little did Hermione know, his words, and his actions had caused her to give him a piece of her heart. More than just a piece, she realized with a jolt as she hugged him. Her heart now _belonged_ to him. And she couldn't get it back. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
"Harry, we're forgetting something." Hermione pointed out a few days later.  
  
Currently, Harry was attacking her neck with kisses. This was one of many snogging sessions they'd both shared since the day Hermione had become Harry's. Of course, that was only two days ago.  
  
"I don't think we're forgetting anything," He said huskily, kissing her collarbone.  
  
Hermione smiled, but pushed at his shoulders. Even in the dark of the broom cupboard, she could see the slight irritation on his face.  
  
"Harry," She said gently, "what about Ron? He doesn't know."  
  
"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." And he went back to her neck.  
  
"Harry!" But she sighed as he nibbled on her ear. "I wish you'd just listen to me."  
  
"I'm listening, love."  
  
Oh she loved it when he called her that, and right into her ear too. She couldn't help it. She shivered.  
  
"He's our best friend. I don't want to hurt him."  
  
He finally pulled back. "Alright Hermione."  
  
"We have to tell him. I'd rather tell him than get caught." She smirked.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and sighed. "If you really want to."  
  
"Don't you?" She asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
She blinked at him. He wasn't looking at her. He wouldn't make that contact.  
  
"Excuse me?" She pushed away from the wall, and just stared at him, feeling hurt. When he didn't say anything, she continued, "This doesn't _matter_ to you? This doesn't matter? What am I just a plaything to you? Well let me tell you something Harry Potter," She poked him in the chest. "I'm _nobody's_ plaything." And she walked out of the cupboard, not caring who saw her. Everyone was in his or her dorms anyway.  
  
She stalked down the corridor, tears burning her eyes, and her insides twisting. She didn't matter to him. How stupid could she be? How could she just fall at his feet like that? And everybody thought she was smart.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Hermione, wait!" She heard footsteps behind her, and she knew they were Harry's. She picked up the pace.  
  
"Go away." She said defiantly as he caught up to her.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, but does that matter?" She said.  
  
"It matters to me that you're angry."  
  
"Hmph." She repeated. She began to stalk up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Hermione will you listen to me please?" He said gently.  
  
She spun around, and fire was in her eyes, making Harry slightly scared.  
  
"Alright I'm listening." Hands on hips, she decided that if he slipped with this apology she was just going to walk away again.  
  
"I'm sorry I said that. It's just frustrating." He was only a few steps down from her, and her gaze was making him feel smaller and smaller.  
  
"What is?" Was she really this much trouble to him?  
  
"I-" He didn't know how to say it. She meant more to him than anyone ever had. He could stand losing her, and that was a surprise to him. His stomach churned.  
  
"Am I really that much of a trouble to you?" Tears were burning again.  
  
"No Hermione. You mean so much to me."  
  
She slit her lids and stared at him with a glare.  
  
"I'm telling the truth. I meant that it doesn't matter if we tell Ron." He said, and regretted it the second he uttered it.  
  
"It matters to me. He's my best friend as well as you. I care about him."  
  
His jealously bone twitched. "Okay. We'll tell him if it means that much to you." She growled angrily. "You just don't understand! You shouldn't want to keep something from your best friend either. It should mean something to you too."  
  
"You're right." He said.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I said you're right. I feel awful that I even thought about not telling him."  
  
And he looked it.  
  
"Good. Now come on, we have to tell him."  
  
He blinked up at her outstretched hand. Was she really forgiving him that easily?  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"You forgive me?"  
  
"I can't stay mad at my boyfriend forever. No matter how thick headed he is." She smiled slightly.  
  
Her boyfriend... He walked up the last few steps and took her hand, smiling.  
  
She really was something special. And he planned to never let her go. Ever.  
  
Hermione felt better that their first fight hadn't gone worse. It could have been over forever. She shuddered at the thought. She knew she was falling hard and fast, but for some reason, she knew Harry would be there to catch her, so it wasn't that frightening.  
  
They both entered the Common Room, and Hermione released Harry's hand.  
  
Ron was by the fireplace doing . . . homework. Hermione watched him with his tongue between his teeth, scribbling down something on parchment with his tattered quill. She smiled as she approached, and sat down next to him.  
  
"Are you doing homework?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"I'm not as stupid as I look." He murmured, flipping through a page in a text he had on the table.  
  
Hermione threw a knowing glance over her shoulder to Harry, who stood behind her.  
  
"Ron, I want to tell you something."  
  
He looked up at her, a puzzled expression on his tired face. What now? He thought. Then he glanced at Harry, who wasn't looking at him. He suddenly realized what was coming. It's not like he didn't notice the way they looked at each other over dinner. Or the fact that he saw them slipping into a broom cupboard not but twenty minutes ago when he left from dinner. He knew something was going on, but he didn't dare accuse either of them.  
  
"Harry and I . . . we're . . ."  
  
"Together." Ron finished.  
  
Hermione blinked at him in surprise. "You knew?"  
  
"No, I didn't know. But you guys are exactly great at keeping secrets." He went back to his work. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances.  
  
"What do you mean Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
And when Ron looked up at him, he saw the jealousy in his eyes. Ron wasn't exactly great at keeping secrets either, Harry thought.  
  
"I mean," He said slowly, "I saw you two sneaking into a broom cupboard after dinner." He looked back to Hermione. "They moved the Library, did they Hermione?" His gaze was cold.  
  
"Oh, Ron, but . . ."  
  
"No, I don't want to hear it." He cut her off, slamming his text closed. "I can't believe you two. My only best friends keeping something from me. Well, that just hurts." He gathered his parchment, and walked away without another word.  
  
"This is exactly what I _didn't_ want to happen." She put her head down on her folded arms. Harry rubbed her back with one hand. When she looked back up at him, and he saw her brown eyes swimming with tears, he felt instantly guilty.  
  
"It's okay Hermione. I'll go talk to him, okay?"  
  
She nodded. He bent down and kissed the tip of her nose. "It's going to be okay, I promise."  
  
She smiled at him as he walked toward the boys' dormitory, thinking he was rather brave to face Ron this soon.

* * *

A/n: I want to thank the following reviewers for taking the time to read and review:  
  
BooksCleverness, BurningIce22, fanjimmy, FieldHockeyBabe9, francais-kizz, HHRLVR, IluvBoyz, ladybird2256, loopy6idol, Mandyzcool, Mikeus, MysticalSpirits, Oliverwoodschic, Ravenfeathers587, shining-brightly, Siriusforeva, sophie, Star Watcher, Steph, Viggo-Luvin-Chica, Yuu Tajiri  
  
And especially ziggie1836 for making me continue this fic. I'd given up on it, and if it wasn't for this review I don't think I would have continued this fic! Thanks you!!!!! =D  
  
And If I've forgotten anyone who reviewed a long time ago when I first started this story, I'm sorry, I don't keep real close track on my reviewers, but I will from now on. Thanks again everyone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
Harry walked up the steps with slow and careful patience. He hated confrontations, and hated them much more when it was his best friend he had to approach. He didn't know what he'd say exactly. Maybe Ron would do all the talking . . .but where would that get them? Nowhere, he decided. Yep, this had to be dealt with, and dealt with now.  
  
He took a deep breath before entering the boys' dorm. He shut the door behind him quietly, spotting Ron sitting on his bed, finishing up homework. Harry gulped and stared at his feet a moment before approaching Ron.  
  
Without a word, he sat on his own bed, facing noticeably angry friend.  
  
"Ron, listen-" He started.  
  
"I'd really rather not to." He said coldly, not looking up from his work.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to listen to a liar." Ron said.  
  
"I didn't lie." Harry said in his own defense.  
  
"Close enough." He spat.  
  
"You're being a prat Ron." Harry said quickly.  
  
Fury rose in him so fast he couldn't handle it.  
  
"I'm being a prat?" His gaze finally lifted, showing Harry his true anger.  
  
Harry had a lot of regrets lately. And calling his best friend a prat, when he knew he was the real prat, was just added to the list.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm frustrated." He explained.  
  
"You're frustrated? Hm, well, try having your two best friends stab you in the back." He glared up at Harry.  
  
Harry sighed, "Look, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We got caught up in ourselves. This has only been going on for-" had it only really been two days? "-two days."  
  
"That's all?" He looked surprised, Harry noticed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ron eyed him suspiciously. "Only two days?"  
  
"I'm not lying if that's what you're after." When Ron didn't say anything, he continued, "It feels like it's been an eternity though."  
  
"I'd rather not hear the gruesome details."  
  
Ron was becoming himself again, and Harry was surprised how easily it was to just talk things out. That went incredibly well, he thought.  
  
"Good, I wasn't going to share the gruesome details." Harry smiled. "So you're all right?"  
  
"Oh peachy," Ron said, going slightly cold again.  
  
Uh oh, something was up. Guilt crept up Harry gut as Ron became hostile again.  
  
"What else have I done wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me when you're going to ask out the girl I fancy."  
  
Harry blinked at him in surprise.  
  
"You . . .Hermione?"  
  
"I've told you that already, Harry." Ron said, going slightly pink in the ears. "I told you last year I fancied her."  
  
"Oh. Well, I had just forgotten."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Come on mate, I said I was sorry. There's nothing I can do now."  
  
He just wanted to be back on good terms, for his sake and Ron's.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to deal with it." Ron muttered on a sigh.  
  
"I suppose you'll have to, yeah." Slightly more relaxed, Harry leaned back on his elbows.  
  
"So I'm forgiven?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron said, going back to his work.  
  
Twice in one day Harry had to be forgiven. Wasn't that something?  
  
"Hermione's in a state downstairs, go talk to her." Harry prodded when he thought the silence had gone on too long.  
  
"I can't do that." He said, closing his text.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I can't face her."  
  
"You're going to have to." Silence. "Go already, won't you? I'm going to find your chessboard in the mess of a trunk you have there, and I'll be down in a minute." Harry stood.  
  
The prospect of kicking Harry's arse in chess again made him grin. "Alright."  
  
So Ron rose, and left the dorm, not knowing what to say to Hermione once he'd reached the common room. Before he opened the door leading to it, he took a deep breath.  
  
He saw Hermione on a couch near the fire, her head on her knees, and her arms wrapped around her legs. She looked sad, and he felt sorry for it.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Her head shot up to see Ron standing before her, a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry we should have told you sooner." She stood and continued her babble, "I didn't want to hurt you, but I just, forgot and-"  
  
"No need to explain Hermione. Harry told me everything. That is, except the gruesome details I told him to keep to himself." He smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Oh Ronald!" She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, and I'm sorry if I did."  
  
He wouldn't admit she was right, of course, but he took the apology silently. He hugged her, glad that she was happy with someone, even if it wasn't him.

* * *

The trio had no further problems as November rolled around with its chilly weather, and the beginnings of December snow started to fall.  
  
Hermione stared out the window of her dormitory. She and Harry were as happy as ever, and life was incredibly sweet. But as she sat there, thinking about it . . . would she ever see Harry again after graduation? They would go their separate ways of course. But would those ways be in opposite directions?  
  
She sighed, fogging up the window.  
  
Harry made her so very happy when she was with him. She felt whole, and complete when they were together. She loved his humor and how easy it was for him to make her laugh. She smiled sweetly at the thought. Well, she knew they'd been together for nearly a month now, and the Ball in December was creeping up on them, and of course, he would be taking her on his arm. And she was so looking forward to dancing with him, swaying with the music, feeling his gentle hands on her hips, and his whispers in her ear . . .  
  
Oh she was daydreaming! Daydreaming of the silly things that happened in those muggle romance novels her mother read so often. But he was that kind and sweet, there was no denying it.  
  
But daydreaming!  
  
She rose, slightly frustrated with herself, and began to pace the room.  
  
She was thinking foolish thoughts. Being with him forever, always able to see that handsome smile and feel his lips against hers . . . she put a hand to her jittery stomach. She stopped pacing the room, and stood frozen on the spot. Why, if she didn't know any better, she was acting as if she was . . . in love with him.  
  
"Pish Posh!" She said on her own chuckle, sitting down on the edge of her bed.  
  
She couldn't possibly love him, could she? They'd only been together for a month, maybe a little more. They hadn't had any spats since the day they told Ron. Everything seemed perfect. But should she trust it was going to stay that way?  
  
Well, she wasn't going to tell him how she felt. No, not yet. It was too early, and she was still unsure of herself.  
  
Pressing a hand to her jittery stomach, she rose from the bed and left the dormitory, not wanting to think any more about it.

* * *

"Honestly Ronald, you're being a prat." Hermione said one night, as she was helping him with his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay.  
  
"Just because I don't understand all those long words you use doesn't make me a prat!" He said, smiling at her.  
  
Harry watched the two bicker playfully, and he decided that he wouldn't want his life any other way. Friends to hang out with, a girlfriend he adored. It couldn't get any better. He smiled.  
  
But it could get a lot worse, and fast, said a voice in his head.  
  
Frowning, and shaking away the thought, he went back to his essay.

* * *

Again, I'd like to thank my LOVELY reviewers!! =)  
  
Coolchar  
Fanjimmy  
ghzowy  
Hp  
Kristen  
loopy6idol  
MANGOave  
Rebecca  
Red-Violin  
roxy-babe88  
Sheilalein  
shining-brightly  
Siriusforeva  
Viggo-Luvin-Chica  
ziggie1836  
  
And if I'm missing anybody, I'm sorry, I _am_ trying here. I would do review responses, but everyone is basically saying the same thing. Don't get me wrong, I love all of them, so I'll just respond to you all at once:  
  
Thank you for the wonderful compliments, I appreciate them very much. I'm so glad you enjoy my writing. I love to do it, and I'm glad people enjoy reading it. Thanks again guys!  
  
Oh, and by the way everyone, I'm going on vacation for a week starting Friday. I won't be back until the following Saturday. So no chapters for a week, sorry! Thanks for being patient though!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, I'm back. Sry I haven't posted recently. I got an interesting review, and I've been discussing some things with the reviewer, trying to make my story better. Enjoy Chapter Eight everyone, don't forget to review! Thanks agian. 

* * *

**  
Chapter Eight**

Hermione awoke in a cold sweat, her breathing ragged. She threw off the covers, snatched her robe, and flew from the dormitory.

She had to see if he was alive. The dream was too real, and it spooked her too much. She reached the common room, and yanked the boys' dormitory door open, and ran up the stairs, not caring that she was becoming out of breath.

Reaching the top of the stairs, where the boys' door loomed in front of her, she pressed a hand to her heart and stomach, trying to calm down.

Her dream was vivid, and disgustingly so. She'd been wandering in the forest, for no reason in particular, when she came to a clearing. It looked like a beautiful spot, with trees all around and a sparkling pond in the middle, lilies floating gracefully around on the surface. But it turned suddenly dark as she spotted a floating object in the water of the now dank waters of the pond. She remembered inching toward the water's edge, and then becoming sick when she found it to be a hand. It was gray, and lifeless, the fingers curled as if it was beckoning her to join it. She felt her heart pounding against her ribs, and it was the only thing she heard as her eyes followed the arm up to a body. A dead body. She remembered biting back a scream as she saw Harry's green eyes staring back at her, dead and lifeless, and wide in silent surprise.

His dead, gray face swam in front of her face as she braced herself against the stone wall in front of the door. She knew it was a dream. What was she doing here? He was probably peacefully asleep in his bed, having good dreams, unlike her. Taking a deep breath, but still feeling uneasy, she made her way back downstairs. She only went a few steps before the door opened behind her.

She spun around, to see Harry in his PJs, standing in the doorway.

"Hermione?"

Without a word, she rushed back up and threw her arms around his neck, clinging for dear life.

"Hermione. What's the matter?"

Tears burned her eyes as Harry stepped onto the landing, and closed the door behind him.

"Hermione?" Worry filled him as he heard her sobs. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It was so awful," she cried.

"What was, love? Come on now, calm down."

He gently sat down on the top step; bringing her down next to him.

"Oh God." She sobbed into his shoulder as he held her, and rocked her gently from side to side.

Once her quiet sobs had subsided, he said gently, "Are you ready to tell me now?"

She looked up at him, her face wet with tears, and it nearly broke his heart to see her so pale and sad.

"I had a horrible nightmare Harry."

"What happened that's got you so upset over it?" He rubbed a hand up and down her forearm, hoping it would calm her.

"You were dead." She said simply, a few more tears leaking out, "I found you dead in a pond in the forest. You were dead." She buried her face in his shoulder.

"It was only a dream, you're okay. I'm here. I'm alive. It's alright." He held her as she continued.

"You don't understand Harry. It was so real. So real." She whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. He lifted her chin to look at her, and he saw in her eyes how much this nightmare had actually scared her. Terrified her. Her bloodshot eyes stared back at him, in an almost pleading manner.

With his thumbs, he wiped away the remaining tears. "It's okay now, I'm here."

And thank God for it, she thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I was so scared Harry."

"I know. It's okay." He just held her, and rocked her.

"Thank God it was only a nightmare." She said, pulling back.

"You made it seem like more than just a nightmare, love." He brushed a stray hair back from her wet face.

She gave him a watery smile and sat back from him, sniffling.

"So where were you off to?" She asked, sniffling again.

"Actually, I couldn't sleep." But he wasn't going to tell her it was because he couldn't stop thinking about her.

They talked for a while, enjoying the quiet. A few minutes later, they decided to go back to their appropriate dorms, and maybe talk more in the morning.

"Thanks Harry, for dealing with my stupid hysteria." She smiled, getting up from the step.

"It's alright Hermione. Don't hesitate to ever come to me if you need anything, alright?" He tucked her hair behind her ears.

Her stomach tightened, and she smiled up at him. And then she saw his scar, and looking into his eyes for a glance, she reached up and brushed the hair away from it, so it was clearly visible. And she felt suddenly relaxed. She could feel his eyes watching her.

Lightly, she ran a finger down his scar, wondering how he could have lived through all the suffering he'd been through. She felt a tug of sympathy for the baby that was left with no one to love him and care for him like he deserved. Like any child deserved. She got on her tiptoes and kissed his scar softly, wishing she could make all his past pain go away. But knowing she couldn't, she decided she'd love him. She'd love him, as he deserved.

Accepting that you're in love in your heart is easier than actually saying it out loud, she decided.

Coming back down on her feet, she touched her lips to his.

As he watched her delicate eyes skim his face and scar, his stomach twisted. He took her hand from his cheek and kissed the palm. Three words suddenly tumbled into his head, but he stopped them before they tumbled out of his mouth.

He rested his brow against hers, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he found her eyes staring right back, a smile playing on her lips. He kissed those lips softy, and then her forehead.

"We should be getting back to our own dorms, don't you think? We don't wanna get caught." He whispered.

"Mhm."

He kissed her one last time and murmured, "Good-Night."

"Night," She hugged him quickly, and heading down the stairs she turned back and smiled up at him.

Oh dear Merlin, what the bloody hell has she gotten herself into? What was she going to do now?


	9. Chapter 9

**Sheilalein:** Oh my Gosh, that has to be one of the funniest reviews I've gotten. Thank you so much, it really made me laugh. I agree though, seriously. Let's clone him!!

**Viggo-Luvin-Chica:** Well, you got your wish didn't you? Chapter Nine is below, I hope you enjoy it! =)

**shining-brightly:** Ha, no I didn't forget about you guys! And I know the beginning of this fic is kind of confusing, but I'm planning of giving Chapter One a make over, so to speak. I dunno when though, but I know it needs it.

**Ashley Potter13:: **HaHa, I'm glad you're so excited over my story! =D

**IluvBoyz:** What and AMAZING compliment. Although I've read other works that are far better than my own, I appreciate your opinion very, very much. Thank you!

**I would also love to give thanks to:** Daleia, fanjimmy, Febster, Maren L P, Rab8831, and Siriusforeva =D

* * *

Oh sweet Merlin, it was the last day. Or close to it.

Exams were done, and Hermione felt very confidant about her N.E.W.Ts. She'd studied for hours and hours, memorizing everything and anything she could fit into her head. Then, after a while she browbeat the boys into studying with her. They followed her studying instructions without a word, knowing whatever they had to say would not faze her. When it came to tests, and doing them right, Hermione was very headstrong.

But she still couldn't believe it. Tonight was her last night in Hogwarts. It was the final night of her seventh year. Shouldn't she be happy? It was the start of her life as an adult, and she'd been waiting for this moment since she turned thirteen. So why wasn't she excited?

She pondered this for a moment, enjoying the quiet of the nearly empty dormitory. All posters and pictures had been taken down, and the walls looking depressingly bare. Trunks were packed, some more neatly than others, and sat innocently at the end of each bed.

An orange light was spilling into the room, telling Hermione it was close to dinnertime. She got up from her place on her bed, and wandered to the window at the other end of the room. It was last sunset she'd ever see on these beautiful grounds. Her last look at the hills and mountains, the Forbidden Forest, the lake, whomping willow and Hagrid's hut, would all be tomorrow. How had this day come so fast? This was her home away from home, and she knew she'd miss it terribly.

And with that thought and a tear in her eye, she turned away from the window, and opted to find her best friends, whom she'd met here, and she'd leave them at King's Cross. A sudden thought struck her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

Harry and Ron. Would see ever see them again? She squeezed her eyes shut, not able to handle the thought, and pushed it away.

She entered the staircase, wiping fiercely at a tear that had slipped out.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny had emerged from her dormitory one landing below.

"Hello Ginny." Hermione said, pushing harder at the saddening thoughts.

"What's it feel like to know this is your last day?" Ginny asked as Hermione caught up to her.

She sighed, knowing this fact was obviously unavoidable.

"It's sad." She said simply.

"Yeah, I bet." The red head threw an arm around Hermione's shoulders as they reached the common room.

"Be sure to enjoy your seventh year Ginny, because it flies by pretty fast." She smiled.

"I will Hermione, don't worry."

* * *

She poked at her food, not really hungry. The Great Hall was filled with happy voices, and Hermione felt very out of place.

There were memories in the hall that she didn't want to leave behind. A small smile twitched the corners of her lips as she remembered the puffy purple sleeping bags Dumbledore conjured for all the Gryffindors to sleep in when Sirius was thought to be loose in the castle. Her smiled faded.

Sirius...

She put her fork down, suddenly over come with grief. She remembered that night all too well in her mind. More, she remembered Harry's grief, which was terribly worse than hers, she knew.

Sighing, she picked up her fork again, and tried to eat. The food was rather tasteless, and she truly wished she could enjoy it. She hadn't seen Harry or Ron all day, and she wondered where they went. There was a Hogsmeade trip that afternoon, which she chose not to be a part of because she was behind on her packing. And because she awoke late, she hadn't had the chance to see Harry and Ron before they left. She shrugged to herself.

Another memory crept into her mind. The Ball. Not just this year's, but also in fourth year. The Yule Ball. Ron had been insanely jealous of Victor. She smiled a little, remembering how they fought. Of course, Ron denied having feelings for her, but jealousy wasn't an easy thing to hide.

And then there was this year's ball.

"I know you're with Harry now Hermione," Ron had said during their first slow dance, "but I just want you to know that I love you...as a friend, and you can always owl me if you need me."

She had smiled generously at him, and thanked him whole-heartedly.

And she smiled now at the thought, knowing he was right. He'd always be there for her, and he had been in the past. It made her feel better to know that.

Then there was Harry. And THAT was a completely different story altogether. She smiled again at the thought of him, and all the dances they had together, and his sweet words and numerous compliments. She could say that she would remember that night forever, and only for one reason. The good-night kiss. Oh dear Merlin, she could have sworn she melted all the way down to her bones. In fact, if she didn't know any better, her heart was still melted. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but she enjoyed it all the same.

But would she ever see him again after tomorrow?

She was suddenly jolted to reality when she felt soft lips on her cheek.

"Hey there." Harry said, taking his place next to her.

"Hi." She tried to smile, and failed triumphantly.

"What's wrong?" He instantly noticed pain in her eyes. It wasn't much, but it was still there, and it still worried him.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I didn't sleep well last night." It wasn't a lie. She tried smiling again.

"I couldn't either. What was your reason?" He scooped himself up some potatoes, and then gave himself a generous amount of gravy.

"I don't know." She eyed the mess he was making.

"Really?" He helped himself to more food, "Cause I know my reason."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" She asked, picking at her own food, and wondering how Harry could eat so much.

"You'll see. Later."

"But-"

"Hey Ron! Over here!" He called over her head, waving.

She gave him a bewildered look, and he just smiled mischievously.

What the bloody hell was he up to now?

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**brilliant-author16:** Alright, you know what? **THIS IS NOT A HERMIONE/RON FIC!!!** So _PLEASE_ stop asking me to make it one, cause it is not, and will never be! I appreciate the reviews, but not the constant pushing to change my fic, when most people like just the way it is! This is not a Ron/Hermione fanfiction. This is a Harry/Hermione fanfiction. So stop telling me how to write my story, and what to do with it. I will not be changing it. Do me a favor, and only review if you have constructive criticism, not constant suggestions to change my fiction. Thank You.

**shining-brightly:** Ha, such enthusiasm. I love it! Thank you.

**FeltonLover101:** Another enthusiastic reader! Ha, I'm glad you enjoy my story that much! Thanks.

**Melomunki:** Nice adjective! HaHa. Thank You.

**Also, much thanks for reviewing goes to:**

_Alex  
Book Lover990  
British  
fanjimmy  
Febster  
Hermionegirl12  
loopy6idol  
Maren L P  
Rab8831  
spawn32818  
_

**Author's Note:** Chapter One was completely redone, so please read it **before** you read Chapter Ten. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

That night after dinner, the trio was having their last sit in front of the fire.

"I can't believe this is last time I'm going to see this place." Harry said, looking around sadly, a small frown etching his face.

Hermione sighed and squeezed Harry's hand, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave." She said quietly.

Harry kissed the top of he head. "I don't want to either."

Ron sat quietly in his chair, watching the fire. Hermione knew he was sad too, but he apparently didn't want to voice it.

She choked back tears that tried to come, and tried to enjoy the last moments in the common room with her two best friends.

* * *

Hermione had just stepped off the train after claiming a compartment. Standing on the platform, she took a good look around.

Students milling everywhere, saying their good-bye's for the summer holiday. Most were to return next year, and she had a sudden blow of envy for those students. As she was looking around, she spotted Hagrid, standing alone, watching Harry and Ron talking with Dean and Seamus.

She walked over to Hagrid, and noticed the wetness in his beard.

She gave him comforting words right before he pulled her into a bone crushing and tearful hug. As much as it hurt to be hugged by the massive man, she loved it, and realized she'd miss Hagrid too. She called Harry and Ron over to say their good-bye's. It was tearful for everybody. Hermione couldn't hold back those tears, and she just let them flow. She even saw Harry with a tear sliding down his cheek, and Ron was rather pale.

They boarded the train when the whistle gave its warning toot.

And from the compartment, Hermione watched with her two best friends on either side as the rain began to fall, and Hogwarts faded into the distance, along with Hagrid, and all her most cherished memories.

* * *

"Hermione cheer up." Harry said, putting an arm around her slumping shoulders.

"We'll never see it again." She murmured, staring at her knees.

"We might." Ron said, trying to help.

"When?" She looked up at him.

"I dunno. I'm sure we'll be able to visit."

Not impressed with any confidence, she looked back down at her knees.

"I'm going to go find Seamus and Dean." Ron said after a few beats of silence. And he left.

Harry kissed Hermione's temple.

"Hermione, I have something for you."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Oh?"

He rose, and reached above the seat to ruffle in his trunk. He came back down to sit next to her, something behind his back.

She stared at him curiously.

"Hermione, I know we've been together for almost nine months."

Wow, had it really been that long? She wondered.

"Yeah." Her stomach was in jitters.

"Well, I wanted to give you this."

And from behind his back he pulled out a small black velvet box. Hermione gasped, and looked up into his smiling green eyes.

"Oh my God, Harry," She breathed, unable to take her eyes off the small box.

"It's not what you think it is." He said, opening the box for her.

Inside the box sat a beautiful silver band in a cushion of velvet. There were markings along the outside that were etched in black. It was gorgeous.

Her breathing became faster, along with her heart. She couldn't believe it.

"This is a promise ring." He said, slipping it out of the cushion, and reaching for one of her trembling hands, "And I promise you that I'll always be here for you," he slipped it on her right ring finger, watching her eyes following his movements, "whenever you need me."

After it had been completely slipped onto her finger, she felt a sudden rush of warmth throughout her body, and a true smile crossed her lips as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the wonderful feeling.

Harry raised her hand, and kissed the ring, making a second wave of warmth flow over her. She realized what this feeling was. Happiness. Happiness and Love.

She opened her eyes, tears brimming them, and smiled at Harry. She threw her arms around his neck, sobbing happily on his shoulder.

"Thank you!" She cried.

"Why the tears Hermione?" He asked after she'd released him.

"Oh," She said, wiping them away, "you just made me so happy."

She gazed at the ring, loving the way it winked and twinkled back at her. She sighed heavily, smiling at the silver band.

"Thank you so much Harry." She said again.

"You're so special to me Hermione. I had to tell you somehow," he paused, "I promise I'm all yours." He said it with a grin, resting his forehead against hers, looking into her happy brown eyes.

She grinned and leaned in for a kiss, which he gladly gave.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**FeltonLover101:** I'm glad my writing touched you! Knowing that makes me feel good too!

**ladybird2256:** Same goes as I told FeltonLover101. It makes me feel good knowing my writing actually touched my readers.

**brilliant-author16:** I am terribly sorry if I seemed mean or rude to you in the last review response. But your constant reviews telling me that Ron and Hermione were supposed to be together truly irritated me. A lot. I'm glad that my story is one of the few H/H you read. Thanks for the review. In the future please try not to mention Ron and Hermione being together in my fiction. Thank you.

**loopy6idol:** I'm sorry I made you cry! But then again, as a writer, getting such a strong response from a reader is a pleasure. Thanks.

**Melomunki:** Watch your language!! Lol, just kidding. Thx Mel.

**Antonia Cherie:** I live for reviews like yours. It was long, it complimented the story and there was much constructive critizm. Thank so much. The main reason I changed chapter one was because throughout the story, it's mostly Hermione POV. So I figured I'd better start it out that way as well. I think my revised chapter one fits in fine with chapter two. Probably not as well as the old version, but I like it. Thanks for the suggestion though, I do appreciate it. Hope to see you review again soon!! )

**Fanjimmy:** Yes, that's where the ring came from...lol

**Hermionegirl12:** You'll see...

**Viggo-Luvin-Chica:** Yay! Long review!!! I think I've made a lot of people emotional about my story and it feels so good!! HaHa. Thanks for the compliments Dee, I appreciate them very much!

And I give lots of thanks to the following reviewers:

**Book Lover990**

**catgirl2247**

**Maren L P**

**Sheilalein**

**spawn32818  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

Hermione felt the train slowing and her heart sank.

She was cuddled up next to Harry, who was peacefully sleeping. She gazed up at his face pressed against the window, his mouth slightly open.

Some angel, she thought with a quirky smile.

She looked back down at her hand, and fiddled with the ring. She smiled wider at the thought of his promises.

He would always be there for her, and would always be hers. There wasn't anything else she could possibly ask for.

Well, there was one thing. And that was the courage to tell him she loved him. For some reason the thought of telling him brought on this odd pressure in her chest, and a fear she couldn't understand. Her stomach twisted at the thought, making her sigh and sit up straighter as the train began to slow even more.

Harry moved and sat up, his eyes blinking open.

"What's going on?" He yawned and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"The train is approaching the station." Her voice had no emotion in it. She was afraid to show any emotion. She didn't want to cry again.

"Oh." He got up from his seat and stretched, wondering where Ron had gone.

Hermione reached up and brought her trunk down carefully, trying not to think of the good-bye to come.

The train came to a complete stop. Hermione's heart sank deeper. She took a deep breath and began to haul her trunk out onto Platform 9¾.

And from there she saw a mass of students, all cheerily waving good-bye to their friends and hugging their parents. The envy for those students, who were to return next year, came back to her.

She shook it off the second Harry came to stand next to her.

"This is it Hermione."

Did he have to remind her?

"I think I see my parents." And she walked toward them, putting a smile on her face as she went.

She hugged both her parents, and introduced them to Harry again, who had conveniently followed her.

He shook her father's hand with a smile, and her mother's as well.

"Hold my trunk for me Mum, I'm going to go find Ron, alright?" She turned around, took Harry's hand, and searched for the Weasley's.

The second she spotted plump Mrs. Weasley rubbing something off Ron's face, she smiled.

"Honestly Ronald, how do you always manage to get dirt on your nose?" She continued to rub his nose.

"Mum!"

"Oh Harry! Hello dear." She finally let go of her son's face and turned to hug Harry and Hermione.

"Well, how was your last year?" She asked with a polite smile.

"Memorable." Harry said, returning her smile.

Ron rubbed his nose irritably, spotting Hermione and Harry's now rejoined hands.

"Yeah, memorable." He muttered.

Hermione heard his tone of voice, and turned to smile at him warmly.

"Ronald, don't be too long," Mrs. Weasley said, seeing the look on his face, "Your father and I will be in the car." And she left, wheeling Ron's trunk away with her.

"I guess this is good-bye." Ron said plainly after a moment, shuffling his feet.

"I guess so." Harry answered in the same tone.

Tears threatened yet again. Without a thought she ran to Ron and threw her arms around him, knocking him back a step.

"Hermione?" It took him a second before he responded and hugged her back.

"I don't want to say good-bye," She said, stepping away from him, and wiping at her tears.

"This isn't really good-bye you know," Ron said, "We'll see each other again."

"But how soon? A few years? I don't think I could go that long without seeing you two." She glanced at Harry, who gave her a sympathetic look.

"We'll be in touch Hermione, don't worry." Harry added.

"Promise." Ron smiled warmly at her, and hugged her again. "I have to go. Mum and Dad are waiting. G'Bye Hermione." And with that, he kissed her on the cheek and ran from the platform, through the barrier.

She stood frozen for a second, a hand on the cheek he had kissed.

"He better be glad he didn't do anything more than that. I would have had to punch his lights out."

Hermione turned to Harry to see him with his hands in his jeans pockets and a warm smile on his face.

"I suppose..." she looked over her shoulder at the barrier, blinking at it a few times before turning back to Harry.

Reality finally hit her like a rock. That same rock settled rather uncomfortably in her stomach. She stared down at her feet.

"Are you worried that I'll never speak to you again after today?" Harry asked abruptly.

Hermione looked up at him in surprise.

"Well, I suppose so."

Harry took both her hands in his and stepped closer.

"I gave you this ring as a promise right?" He shook her right hand gently.

"Yes..." Where was this leading?

"I promised I'd always be there for you right?"

"Yes..." A twinge of anticipation pulled at her stomach.

"And I promised I'd always be yours, right?"

"Harry, will you just get to the point?" She smiled.

"I was getting there," he smiled back. "As I was saying, I said I'd always be yours, and I meant it. It's just up to you to trust me."

He was right. She sighed.

"You're right. I trust you."

"Good." He smiled and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Be good Hermione, I'll be in touch with you soon okay?" He pulled away, and kissed her.

She didn't want to let go. She prolonged the kiss as long as she could allow it with her parents so close by. She broke the kiss, and Harry leaned his forehead against hers.

She cried silent tears as he watched her from those amazing green eyes.

"Now, no more tears alright?"

Her stomach churned with grief, making her unable to speak. Harry wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I'll owl you as soon as I can, okay?" He smiled, hoping it would make her feel better.

"Alright." She croaked.

He kissed her softly. "Be good." And with a smile, he broke away from her and began to walk away.

Hermione stood frozen again, her breathing deeper and her heart rate faster. Now or Never...

"Harry!" She yelled to him as she spun around.

"Yeah?"

"I-" _love you. _The pressure in her chest was back, along with the fear. She couldn't do it! "I-"

"You what, Hermione?"

"I'll miss you." She said, letting out a breath and feeling incredibly disappointed with herself.

"You too. Remember to trust me," he winked, "Bye Hermione!" He waved and smiled, walking farther and farther away from her. And as he did so, she couldn't help but feel colder and colder the further away he got. As soon as he passed through the barrier, and was completely out of sight, she felt raking sobs coming. But she wouldn't allow herself to cry. Not now. Later, when she could be alone.

With a heavy heart and mind, she rejoined her parents.

And she thought of him all the way home, when she arrived there, and as she unpacking, crying as she went. Something wasn't right in her mind, but she ignored it, allowing herself to wallow in her own sorrow of missing the boy, no... man, that she loved.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n:: Sorry all, I didn't have time to do review responses. But to all my reviewers, thank you for your patience with the story. I appreciate it much!!!

* * *

It had been three weeks.

Three long grueling weeks since she'd heard from him.

She sat on her bed now, unsure of what to do with herself. The day was gloomy and rain was pattering at her window.

Had something happened to him? She hoped with all her might he was just busy and nothing had happened to him. Surely if there was a sign of Voldemort, it would have been in the Daily Prophet. But she's been checking the paper day in and day out with no word.

She'd written to him more time than she could count, and still no reply, no matter how threatening or depressed her letters became.

After the first two weeks of no replies, she became rather depressed and lethargic, unable to do anything but worry or think about him. And as the next week crawled painfully by, she became steadily angrier.

Where the hell was he and why wasn't he answering her? Maybe he'd forgotten about her... Maybe he found another girl?

Tears welled in her eyes at the thought. She desperately wanted any word from him, anything at all, but she received nothing. She would catch herself staring out the windows of her home, looking for any sight of Hedwig. She hadn't seen the white owl since the last day on the train.

Sighing, and wiping her tears away, she climbed off her bed and walked to the large window in her room that faced her backyard. From one story up, she stared at the gray sky, and thought the rain was pouring just for her mood. She couldn't decide if she was angry or depressed, and these mad mood swings that haunted her only caused her to become more frustrated.

Unsure of what to do with herself still, she turned toward her desk. Should she send him another letter? No, that wouldn't work, the last hundred hadn't caught his attention so what would one more do? Nothing, that's what, she thought bitterly.

And then something struck her.

Ron!

Ron would know where Harry was, wouldn't he? They are best friends after all, right? But then again, she thought she was his best friend too.

She sat at her desk and flipped on her desk light, and frantically searching for parchment and ink. Finding both supplies buried under the summer homework she'd finished, she hurriedly scribbled a note to Ron, asking of Harry's whereabouts or existence.

Smiling for the first time in days, she rushed from her room and into her mother and father's room where the family owl sat snoozing on his perch by the window.

"Wake up boy," She said sweetly, poking gently at his feathery belly.

The barn owl blinked and hooted indignantly at Hermione, before he allowed her to tie the letter to his leg.

"I know it's not the best flying weather outside," She said, opening the window and offering her arm as a perch, "but I need you to get this letter to Ron for me alright?" The owl seemed to sigh, irritated, as he stepped onto her arm. "Don't be a brat, just get the letter there."

And he took off from her arm and out the window. She was grateful it wasn't a windy storm, only a drizzle. Maybe it would get there faster. She sure hoped Ron knew where Harry was...and that Ron would actually answer.

* * *

A few days passed, Hermione pacing in front of her window each day. Finally, the pacing paid off.

She was trying to get her mind of everything by reading peacefully on her bed when something small and feathery flew in from her open window and began circling the room noisily.

"Pig!" She cried, jumping up from her bed.

The tiny owl wouldn't slow down.

"You want an owl treat Pigwigen?"

Pig stop spinning around, and started just fluttering around her head. Rolling her eyes, she summoned a treat for the little menace and snatched the reply before he took the treat from her fingers.

She ignored him as he flew happily around her room, hooting as he went. She tore the letter open and read it quickly.

_Hermione, _

_Yes, I've heard from Harry. He said he's dealing with moving out of the Dursley's. He's going to be moving in here next weekend. You're welcome to come over as well. I hope you're doing well. Talk to you later. _

_Love,_

_Ron_

She read and reread the page again. So Harry was keeping in contact with Ron, but not her? What was going on? Suddenly angry and hurt, she ripped the parchment in half, and then into more pieces. Unknown tears streaming down her face, she felt the burn of betrayal. She gritted her teeth, feeling more hurt than she knew she should.

Suddenly she felt as if a ring of ice had been slipped on her finger. She started down at the silver band, seeing it growing frost, and the engravings slowly disappearing. But all she could think about was the cold, and how it was affecting her entire body.

Suddenly sobbing in hurt, she pulled the ring off and examined it. The engravings were gone...she shininess of the silver was dulled as if by age, and it felt as cold as ice.

What the?

She took a deep breath, thinking she was over reacting. What was going on? The tears continued to stream down her face as she sat down on the edge of her bed, the ring in one of her fists. No matter how hard she gripped it, the cold metal wouldn't warm.

In a sudden burst of pain, she threw the ring angrily across the room, and then threw herself into her pillows, sobbing hysterically for reasons she still couldn't understand.

* * *

And now, with her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, she remembered finding the next morning and never letting it out of her sight again After time she'd come to realize that Harry had left her, and that she was never going to hear from him. Accepting that fact was a completely different story.

He sat less than ten feet away from her on a barstool, and she couldn't breathe properly. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it go. The churning in her stomach never stopped though. She'd obviously never really truly gotten over him. What a pity.

So what was she supposed to do now? Talk to him? Surely not! What would she say?

'Hey Harry, thanks for breaking my heart back in 7th year, and I'm still hurting I bet you didn't know that!' No, that wouldn't do.

She tipped back the rest of her water, just to have something to do with her shaky hands. She didn't _dare_ look over at him. That was not the thing to do. What if he spotted her? She hid behind her curtain of hair.

"More water Miss Granger?"

Why _now_ did he have to remember her name? _Why?!_

"Uh, no thanks." She put money and the bar and jumped off her stool, heading for the door, trying to leave before the name clicked in Harry's head.

"Hermione?"

Too late. Damnit.

She stopped dead at the sound of her name, her hand reaching for the door.

"Yeah?" she said shakily, not turning around, but just dropping her arm.

"Is it really you?" she heard him say.

Unfortunately, she thought.

"Yes." Short answers, keep them short, she told herself. "Sorry Harry, I gotta run."

And she fled. There was no way she could face him. As much as she'd wanted to see him again and talk to him again, there was no way she could do it now. Courage had left her stranded with her broken heart. Great.

She hadn't gotten far when she heard the bar door open again, and hurried footsteps behind her.

"Hermione wait!"

"No, I'd really rather not." She said, quickening her step.

The steps were coming closer. She seriously thought about breaking into a sprint, but that would just make her look foolish.

She felt a hand close around her arm, and she stopped dead, feeling him standing behind her.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked, releasing her.

"Away from you." She said quietly.

"Why?"

"Why?" She finally spun around to face him, and the wind was knocked out of her as she saw his intense green eyes for the first time in three years.

"Because," she said breathily, feeling the courage crawling back, "Because why would I want to talk to someone who doesn't want to talk to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Anger flowed into her veins and she rode on it.

"Let me see." She said with venom. "I remember a young boy I met in Hogwarts. He made me the happiest I've ever been. Then made me all these promises," she reached into her pocket, "and he gave me this ring. And then I never heard from him again."

He was stared at her, not sure of what to say.

"Do you know who that boy was?" She asked.

"Well-"

"It was you, Harry Potter. It was you who made all those promises and broke each and every one. It was you who broke my heart and left me wondering what the bloody hell I did wrong. It was you damnit!" she raised her voice, but not enough to have it be considered yelling.

"Hermione, I can explain." He said pleadingly.

"Oh _now_ you want to explain? Well I could have used an explanation a _long_ time ago Mr. Potter. But I don't want one now. Do me a favor and don't try to contact me. That hasn't been a problem for you the past three years, so I don't think it should be a problem for you now. Good day Mr. Potter."

Feeling angry, confidant, and hurt all at once, she turned around and stormed off and into the lobby of the Inn.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:: I'd like to thank all of my LOVELY reviewers. Sorry no responses this time, but thanks again to everyone!!

I'd like to share of lyrics that inspired me to change the title of this Fic.  
  
**Rascal Flatts  
Shine On  
  
**_I was lost in darkness and sinking sand  
Well I was barely nothing, a broken man  
But you picked up the pieces of my heart in your hand  
Then you came and showed to me love's second chance  
  
_The rest of the lyrics will be posted as the story progresses. :)

She heard a scratching at the window.

Deciding she was in no mood to get out of bed yet, she rolled over. The scratching continued annoyingly. Hermione sighed, and glanced at the clock. It was already noon. Growling, she got out of bed and opened the window.

Hedwig soared in, and then landed gracefully atop a pillow.

She blinked at the snow-white bird for a moment before approaching her. She took the letter from the owl's leg tentatively, and opened it.

_Hermione_

_You didn't give me a chance to explain last night. But I can understand your anger. Please, let me explain what happened. Meet me in the Leaky Cauldron at two. And if you don't show up, I understand. I won't try to contact you again. _

_Harry_

So the filthy bastard wanted to explain did he? Anger awoke her quickly, and she crumpled the letter in her hand.

So what was she supposed to do now? Let him explain? She was still thirsty for an explanation, but could she tell him now, after all these years what he'd done to her? Could she tell him now that she still loved him? Shame filled her now as she carefully opened the letter again. It was a shame even after all the hurt he'd put her through that she still loved him. She took a deep breath and looked back down at Hedwig.

The owl blinked up at her.

"Good to see you again, Hedwig." She smiled, and stroked the bird. Hedwig hooted happily and took off through the open window.

She bit her lip in thought.

She went to the nightstand and picked up the ring. She chewed on the inside of her cheek and thought about it.

And then, suddenly deciding, she put the letter on the nightstand with the ring and headed for the shower.

She had a very important meeting at two, and she didn't plan to be a minute late.

As she finished up getting ready, she wondered if she should back out. But then there would be no resolution to the pain she'd been suffering. No, really there was no choice. She had to get answers.

She strode over to the nightstand and picked up the ring again, wondering if she should take it with her. She had questions about this too, and what had caused the sudden change to the once beautiful band. She pocketed it, pulled on her cloak, and took out her wand. She'd passed her apparition test only months earlier.

She thought hard of the atmosphere of the Leaky Cauldron and felt suddenly very light. Then she felt a hard rush of wind, and heard the own echo of her bang as she landed carefully just inside the Leaky Cauldron.

Not seeing Harry immediately, she checked her watch. She was perfectly on time.

"Tom, have you seen Harry?" She asked politely to the toothless bartender.

"Why yes Miss Granger, this way." He showed her to a private booth, where Harry was slumped over, toying with an empty glass.

"Hermione." He said, surprised.

Hermione nodded to Tom, who left them with a toothless grin.

"I can't believe you came." He said.

"Well Harry, I'm really not here for chit chat." She wouldn't let her emotions come through. This was going to stay as a business meeting and nothing more. If it did become more, she'd be in even more trouble. She sat across from him.

"Um, alright," he answered tentatively.

"I'm waiting," she said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Oh, well, um," he rubbed the back of his neck.

His green eyes looked pleadingly up and into hers, and she felt the familiar melting sensation. She shook herself away from it, and hitched her chin higher.

"Fine, I guess I'll start." She said. "I want to know what the hell happened."

"When?"

"When you wouldn't return my letters!" She said, trying to keep her anger at bay.

"Well, see, the thing is, Dumbledore contacted me shortly after I returned to the Dursley's. He told me to go to the Order right away. Voldemort had been spotted," he said, "or so we thought. I had moved into Gimmauld Place, by the order of Dumbledore."

Her heart had, of course, skipped a beat as he mentioned the sight of Voldemort.

"During that time, I was forbidden to contact anybody. Including you and Ron."

She nodded.

"After a week or two of being locked up like that, we discovered it was a false alarm. Now I had no place to go, so I owled Ron, and of course he invited me to stay."

"But why didn't you tell me where you were going and what you were doing?" She asked, and tried not to sound pleading.

"I-" he hesitated. "I don't know."

"I don't believe that for a second." Malice crept into her voice.

He sighed, "Alright."

"So tell me the truth." She demanded.

"That is the truth Hermione."

"Bullocks." She spat.

"Why don't you believe me?" Finally life came into his voice. The monotone was gone.

"Because I know you. I can see it in your eyes when you're lying." She knew it because he didn't make that contact as he spoke. And after, that his eyes became shifty.

"You think you know me so well?" Anger was rising in him as well, and Hermione was suddenly afraid.

"You know I do." She snapped.

"Fine. I was lying. You know what I was doing Hermione? I was trying to protect you."

"More lies." She muttered.

"It's not." He said simply. "Since that false alarm, I'd be afraid that he'd actually be spotted, and I did not want to put you in danger."

"How would you put me in danger by telling me where you were? Sounds selfish to me." She muttered.

"It wasn't." He growled.

"Then explain this to me." She said, digging out the ring and tossing it on the table.

It clattered on the table, the only sound in the heavy silence.

He stared at the ring for a moment and then looked back up at her stern face. It was set in irritation, and he noted it as he carefully picked up the ring.

"You...you kept it." He said quietly.

"Of course I kept it. It was supposed to stand for the promises you made." Her voice was quiet and easy now.

"I'm... I'm sorry Hermione."

She didn't say anything as she watched him play with the ring, as she had done not to long ago sitting all alone in a bar.

"I-" he took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "I'm not sure you want to hear this."

"I want to hear everything."

"Alright."

He looked up at her, and she noted several emotions shining through...and none were good. She swallowed hard.

"Well, during my stay with the Weasley's..." he began, but stopped.

And it suddenly hit her like a punch in the stomach. Ginny.

"Hermione, I-"

"You and Ginny." She said in a whisper, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Yes." He said, wishing he didn't have to tell her, knowing it would only hurt her more.

"How-" Oh the pain, she thought as her breathing became uneven, and she felt sobs starting to rise.

"How?" she repeated.

"I still don't know Hermione." He muttered shamefully.

Tears welled. She couldn't control them. They made their way peacefully down her face as she stared at the table with blank eyes.

"How could you do this to me?" She said in barely a whisper.

He didn't say anything...he didn't know if he could.

"But," she said, trying to find her courage again, "that doesn't explain the obvious change in the ring." She looked up at him, holding in all the tears she could as she met his eyes.

"It was a promise ring Hermione. I broke the promises."

She didn't say anything more. She looked back down at the table, and then rose from her seat. Her legs felt unbelievably shaky as she stood.

"Good for you." She said softly, "I'm glad you're happy."

And she fled again, before Harry could tell her he wasn't.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To all who have dirty minds:: No, Harry and Ginny didn't "do it" lol. You all find out what really happened later. Again, Harry and Ginny _didn't_ shag.


	14. Chapter 14

_Shine on, shine on, shine on me  
Whenever something's missing  
You're exactly what I need  
Your love has shown me the light and now I finally see  
So shine on, shine on, shine on me, yeah  
  
Lord knows that I'm not perfect but I sure do try  
And I see the man that I can be in your eyes  
Well there are times I still get lost in yesterday  
But you put the past behind me and you light my way_

**Chapter Fourteen**

She sat silently on her bed, listening only to the beating of her heart, and the hum of the air conditioner.

She'd just returned from the meeting with Harry, and she was unable to do anything but sit, stare, and think.

She began to line up the things he'd done wrong.

_One, he ignored me. Two, he lied to me. Three, he cheated on me. _

Wasn't it bad enough that he'd stop talking to her? Why did he have to go and _lie_? Why did he have to...

She didn't want to think about it. The thought of him having his hands on Ginny, hugging her, kissing her...it was just unbearable. And the one, true painful thought that she couldn't leave alone... Those same arms and lips that had once caressed her, and seemed to have loved her... now were no longer hers. Another thought... why in bloody hell would he get together with Ginny?

She rose to pace.

And anger suddenly flowed through her like boiling lava at the thought of Ginny. She'd betrayed her most of all. She broke her trust. She fucking took the love of her life right out from under her.

Everything that had ever made her happy was pulled out from under her like a second hand rug. And by someone she trusted no less.

She sat down again on the bed with a small sob she hadn't realized was coming. So what was she supposed to do now? She was flat on her arse in pain, and no one was coming to help her up

* * *

.

She woke up the next morning with a scratchy throat and itchy eyes. The results of crying herself to sleep, she thought.

But there was something odd. A sweet smell crept into her nose, making here eyes blink open. She sprang into a sitting position, suddenly breathless. Her hotel room was full of roses. Dozens and dozens of roses.

She stared around her, wide eyed. Vase after vase was filled with bright red roses, sitting everywhere around her room. She climbed out of bed, and padded over to the little table by the window, where a single white rose sat innocently in front of another vase full of red roses.

She picked it up and brought it to her nose, then touching the perfect pedals gently. Then she noticed the little card.

I'm sorry

She stared at it a moment, frowning. Had Harry really done all this for her? She put the white rose back where she found it, and turned to look at the rest of her room. Her heart melted as she stared at all the buds, each one perfect as the next.

She jolted as a knock sounded at her door. She frantically put on her robe, tried to tame her hair just a little as she made her way to the door. She peeped through the hole, and her breath caught.

There he was, standing outside her door, with yet another rose in hand. She wasn't going to give in this easy. What did he take her for, some kind of romantic fool? He knew her too well.

She opened the door carefully, stoning herself.

"Good morning Hermione." He said simply, with a bone-melting smile.

"What do you want?" Despite all the roses behind her, she was still as pissed at him as ever, and her heart was still broken. Flowers couldn't fix that.

"I just came to see how you're doing." He held out the rose, and continued to smile.

Manners got the better of her, and she took the rose. "I don't know how you found me here, but I really don't have time-" she tried to close the door, but his foot stopped it. "Harry-"

"Hermione, come on, just let me talk to you."

"You _are _talking to me."

"Let me come in and explain myself."

"There's no explaining necessary. You lied, you cheated. End of story." She tried to force the door closed again, but his foot held steady. Fury rose in her. "Harry James Potter, I don't have time for this."

He pushed open the door all the way, making her stumble backwards. He strode into the room, and shut the door behind him with hard click.

"Do you really think I'd let you go that easy?"

"Let me _go_? What the bloody hell are you talking about?" She retied her robe in tight jerks as it had fallen open in her stumble. "Let me tell you something. I don't appreciate you forcing your way into my room in the middle of the morning, and then getting this attitude with me. Do me a favor and just leave me the hell alone! Don't you think you've done enough damage?" She yelled, and poked him in the chest. She scowled up at him as he stared calmly back down at her.

"I said I was sorry." He said simply.

"Sorry doesn't fix all the pain I've been through." She said defiantly, deciding telling him the truth about her feelings would be the only way to get rid of him for good.

"What do you want me to do then Hermione?" He said angrily. "What can I do?"

"Can you reverse time, and take back all those promises?"

"I meant those." He said quietly.

"No, you didn't. If you truly cared about me, you wouldn't have ignored me. No, excuse me, you wouldn't have 'protected' me. You wouldn't have gotten together with Ginny."

"Who said I was with Ginny?"

"You did!" She yelled. Pain and anger swirled in her, making her words easier to yell.

"I never said anything. You assumed."

"You let me assume." She snapped.

"No I didn't."

"Would you just stop it already? I asked you to leave. Go." She pointed furiously toward the door.

"No." He said it so simply, so, blankly, that she was suddenly aware of his height and stature.

She did the only thing she could think to do. She pushed and shoved at him, trying to get him to go to the door. She reached behind him, opened the door and tried to push him out.

"I don't think so." He snapped the door shut again. And to her utter surprise, he picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you great buffoon!" She kicked, screamed and hollered as he made his way calmly to the bed. He dumped her on the bed and straddled her, pinning her flailing arms above her head.

"Now listen to me Hermione Granger," he growled, too close for comfort.

"I'm listening." She growled back.

"Either you let me explain myself, or I walk out that door and you never hear from me again. And you know that's a mistake. You _know_ you don't want me to leave."

"You don't know me as well as you used too Harry." She squirmed.

"I may not, but those big brown doe eyes tell me things your mouth doesn't."

She just blinked up at him. "Let me go."

"Do you promise to listen to me?"

"I can't promise you a damn thing." She squirmed harder, trying to shake him loose.

"Tell me you'll hear me out then."

She just scowled up at him, knowing in her heart she didn't want him to leave. But she was risking her heart again. Would it be worth it the second time around?

He moved his face closer to hers, and stared intently into her eyes. "You don't want me to go." He said huskily. A strange feeling was tingling between her shoulder blades and down her spine.

He softly touched his lips to hers. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the hurricane in the pit of her stomach. He drew away and looked down at her again, sitting up, and releasing her wrists.

"Fine." She tried not to croak. "I'll listen."

"Good." He got up off her, and sat on the bed next to her instead.

She gulped and sat up too, not knowing where she got the strength to do so.

"So?" She said, straightening her robe.

"So, I don't know where to start." He said simply.

"You came to me to explain what the hell happened between us. So start somewhere."

"Fine. I'll start with the false alarm on Voldemort." He took a deep breath. "Now, when I told you that I stopped talking to you because I wanted to protect you, that's the truth, you have to believe me. Even though that it wasn't a true sighting, it really made me think. I'm putting you in danger by being with you, and I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

"Why couldn't you just _tell me_ this as you were thinking it?"

"Because owling you seemed like a huge risk. You don't know how much I regret that Hermione." He scooted closer to her and took her hands in his, staring intently into her eyes.

"You left in such a hurry last night that I didn't get to tell you about me and Ginny." He felt her hands stiffen in his. "I have no excuse for any of that. She was upset, terribly so. She was crying all over the place because Dean broke up with her. And the kiss...just...happened. It didn't mean anything, I swear."

She narrowed her eyes at him. She decided he wouldn't be stupid enough to lie to her more than once. Allowing herself to trust him wasn't something she'd planned on, but the sincerity in his eyes was making it too easy.

"It didn't mean a thing to me." He squeezed her hands. "I talked with Ginny about it. She knew it was a mistake too. She was so worried about you."

"And you weren't?" She said scathingly.

"I was terrified to face you, much less talk to you. I knew what had happened was wrong. I couldn't bring myself to tell you. But I am now, and you have no idea how sorry I am about it."

"Thank you for telling me." She said quietly. "I may not know how sorry you are, but _you_ don't know how much you hurt me."

He watched her pleadingly for a moment, not knowing how to respond.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, letting go of her hands and hanging his head.

She watched him for a moment before speaking. "Trusting you isn't something I want to do. I don't want to be hurt again."

"I understand." He said, looking back up at her.

Forgiveness was filling her, unexpectedly. Oh a whim, she reached up and framed his face in her hands.

"Harry, I don't think you understand. You don't know how many nights I worried about you, or how many times I cried, wondering if you ever really cared, or if what we had was joke."

"No," he said suddenly, gripping her wrists. "It was not a joke. I cared. Perhaps too much."

She frowned. What was he talking about? He kissed the palms of her hands, and then leaned over and kissed her softly on the mouth. She didn't pull back... she wanted it.

"Hermione," He said, quietly, resting his forehead against hers and rubbing a thumb along her cheekbone. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," she answered, now hanging onto his wrists. She looked into his green eyes, and felt that thick emotion flood over her again. She was falling in love with him all over again, and she was allowing it. She didn't know why, but she just let it happen. It just couldn't be stopped.

"Hermione," he said again, staring harder into her eyes. "I love you. I always have. I should have told you a long time ago."

She felt the sting of tears with the swirl of emotion in her heart. She let out a harsh breath she realized she'd been holding for too long.

"Oh my god," and threw her arms around his neck, unable to stop the tears now. She clung to him for dear life. "I love you too Harry. I love you too."

He squeezed her too, breathing deep. He felt something hot in his pocket. He pulled back from her, giving her a curious look. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the little silver ring. It was shining as if it was brand new, and all the beautiful etchings were glowing back to life. He breath caught as she stared at the unusual glow.

"I guess I should end with this." He said with a smile. She followed the movement of his hand as he took her left hand in his.

"Hermione," he said, slipping the ring partially on her finger. She instantly was covered in warmth as the band touched her knuckle. "My life wasn't the same this summer. I missed you more than you can even imagine. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize you're the only one for me. I love you, Hermione. Marry me."

He breath hitched as he slipped the ring fully onto her finger. She finally looked up at him, her breathing still uneven. Tears still slid peacefully down her cheeks. He was waiting for an answer, she realized...so _where was her voice?!_

"Yes," She said quietly, and then the broadest grin split her face as she said it again. "Yes, I will!" She cried and threw her arms around him again, laughing and crying in pure joy.

And among the roses and morning sun spilling into the hotel room, Hermione realized true happiness, and true love. She didn't know how she could ever lived without it.

_Shine on (let your love shine)  
Shine on (on me)  
Shine all your love on me, yeah  
(Your love on me)  
Shine all your love on me, yeah  
  
Shine on, shine on, shine on me  
Won't you keep on shining, yeah  
Won't you keep on shining your love  
Down on me, baby  
Wont you keep on shining, yeah  
Wont you keep on shining your love  
Yeah, you're exactly what I need, baby  
Yeah, you are _  
  
_**The End**_


End file.
